


Darchangel

by Firestorm0108



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: amara creates her own Arch angel





	Darchangel

As Lucifer landed the strike with his spear to Amara’s back she was defeated. “I'm sorry sister” Chuck said as she shook her head “i was never enough for you brother, just do it, kill me” she muttered as he shook his head “I can't” he said simply as he held out his hand and her mark burned as she screamed as the room fell silent and all that was heard was a snap of fingers. As God was thrown across the room and a man walked through the door wearing a black suit. “Can we just not fight” he said simply as he walked down the steps and towards Amara as he raised his hand and a beam of black light covered Amara as her wounds healed “What are you?” Chuck asked as he stood and the man shrugged and straightened his suit “the only thing in the universe not made by you” he answered as Amara stood, fully healed as Lucifer went to strike again and the man caught his spear in his left hand and struck up with his right shattering the spear in two as he smacked the broken part of the spear against Lucifer’s face, sending him flying “you have your Archangels, brother” Amara said as the man straightened his suit again and she rested her hand on his shoulder “why should i have my own” she said as them man nodded and clicked his fingers as Lucifer's essence was ripped from Castiel's body ,which went limp. “So what your a Dark Archangel?” Dean asked as the man looked at himself “this body is more tanned than dark” he said simply “but it does have a ring to it” he agreed “what about Darchangle” he said as Dean just looked at him “great an Archangel with style” he said sarcastically as Amara looked at Dean “you said yourself, i can't defeat you all, so i got help” she said as she tilted her head “I thought that is what you meant?” she asked as Dean just looked at her as she cried out again and collapsed to the ground as her mark blazed alight as Sam’s forearm did the same “i'm sorry sister” Chuck said again as the ‘Darchangle’ went to throw the broken spear tip in his hand at Chuck flicked his wrist and the Darchangle was thrown across the room smashing clean through the concrete support beam as Amara screamed “I won't go back to that place” she yelled as she as her power struck Chuck as he floated to the air with Amara’s energy striking him over and over as it stopped and he collapsed to the ground as Amara forced herself to her feet “i'm sorry brother” she muttered as she disappeared leaving everyone defeated as the Darchangle stood looking at his torne suit jacket “well that was dramatic” he sighed as he vanished also.


End file.
